nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty: Infected: Gravemind Edition
---- Feedback in the comments would be much appreciated! ---- Call of Duty: Infected: Gravemind Edition is an updated version of Call of Duty: Infected originally released for versions of the Xbox One, and Xbox 360, PS4, PS3, PC, and Mac. Developed by Nakamura Interactive, and updated by Morningwood Studios, and published by Morningwood Arts, Gravemind Edition is aimed to take advantage of the Xbox One X's power with greatly improved visuals, frame-rate, and lighting. Every DLC from the original game is included with the Gravemind Edition at no extra cost. The updated PC version of the game was released on November 24th, 2017 for free for those who owned a copy of Call of Duty: Infected on Steam. The game is also the first part of the ''Infection'' series, the sequel to which this game follows is Call of Duty: Awakening of the Hive. On February 19th, 2018, Nakamura Interactive released a free DLC called the "Community Map Pack," adding in several custom Zombies maps as official Infected Zombies Survival maps which were each created by various Steam users. Gameplay The gameplay of the game is pretty much the same from Infected, there have been no changes made to the game at all to retain the game in its original state. Like the original game, players are able to command the Roses battalion with giving them orders on where to go, and what to use. This feature was, as confirmed by Nakamura Interactive, the hardest to implement into the game and since the game was on the Xbox One X, the amount of soldiers allowed to appear at the same time was increased to 12. Campaign Missions Prologue *'Misty Winter' - Survive. Act I: Cleansing of Asia *'First Encounter' - Clear out the Infected from the city of Tokyo and establish a safe zone for other 501st forces. *'Flood' - Clear out the Infected from the city Nagoya and establish another safe zone. *'Cleanse' - Clear out the Infected from the city of Hong Kong and secure a landing zone for more 501st forces. *'Obumbratio' - Search for survivors within the jungles of Burma. *'Origins' - After finding evidence in Burma of the Infected's true origins, you are sent to Federal Korea to investigate. *'Fallen' - Evidence found in Federal Korea lead you to Federal Vietnam, where several Red Star research facilities still stand. Act II: Revelations *'Revelations' - Federal Vietnam gave you the terrible truth: US President Anakin Nakamura was responsible for the launch of the NAKA Strikes. Federal Japan is your next stop. *'Ashes of the Past' - The Shadows of Darkness destroyed itself in the Shadow War. President Nakamura was its leader. Make sense now? *'Shadows' - After learning about your unknown attackers, your mission to stop any and all survivors of the Shadows of Darkness from cleansing the world. Strike at an important staging area in Federal Canada to weaken them. *'Inundatio' - You have taken control of the Shadows' staging area but the fight isn't over yet. The Infected have been drawn to your location. Are those "dank" forms? *'Spectrum' - The "dank" forms have been defeated at the cost of good soldiers. But one escaped, track it to its home and find out how they were created. *'Mortem' - Cody and Sebastian were killed. You lost a very big part of yourself. You swore vengeance before they died, and you will give it to those who created the Infected. Act III: Vengeance *'Revenge' - Tracking one of the Shadows' top agents, you prepare the Roses to assault his position and interrogate him for information. *'Old friends' - You have discovered the new leaders of the Shadows of Darkness. Your high school bullies and they are responsible for the deaths of Sebastian and Cody. Assault their main base of operations in Neutral France. *'Tempestivus Surrexerunt' - After clearing out the Shadows' base. Scouts report a massive wave of "dank" forms; prepare yourself to fight against them. *'Kanashī Kanashimi' - The dank forms were once again defeated at the cost of good soldiers. Luckily the CEO of the 501st Corporation has you covered and he sends you to Federal Africa to disrupt the work of the Shadows. *'Supremacy' - The 501st Corporation has suffered a major defeat in the Surviving States of America at the hands of the Shadows of Darkness. Satellites have found their headquarters in the mountains of Federal Russia. Retaliate and strike at their heart. *'Redemption' - In the final showdown between you and Kevin, you must strike him down for Sebastian and Cody. Epilogue *'Awakening' - An ancient evil reawakens... Characters Protagonists *Sergeant Jones Johnson (Prologue only, K.I.A.: killed by Infected) *Captain Haley Marcy Rose Antagonist *Master Shadows **Kevin (K.I.A.: killed by Haley) **Hannah (K.I.A.: killed by Haley) **Jerry (K.I.A.: killed by Haley) **Donald (K.I.A.: killed by Haley) **Savannah (K.I.A.: killed by Haley) Supporting *First Lieutenant Sebastian MacLeod (K.I.A.: killed by Dank forms) *Second Lieutenant Cody Richards (K.I.A.: killed by Dank forms) *CEO James Johnson (Cutscene-only) *POTUS Anakin Nakamura (Mentioned only) Difficulties *Infection - Normal amount of Infected A.I. *Virus - 45 more Infected A.I., damage input set to 1.25 *Nightmare - 65 more Infected A.I., damage input set to 1.75 *Apocalypse - 85 more Infected A.I., damage input set to 2.25 Weapons Weapon camos Before missions can be started, players are able to customize their loadouts to their liking as they see fit. Weapons camos are also visible in cutscenes, this includes base game and DLC camos. Weapons camos are categorized in three tiers: Standard, Legendary and Mythic. Mythic camos are basically the DLC weapon camos, however these are unlocked from hard challenges. Standard *Midnight *Arcticized Digital *Autumn Digital *Autumn Tactical *Red Ocean *Blue Tiger *Bloodrose *Dawn Legendary *Crescent Rose - Complete the Singleplayer campaign on Apocalypse difficulty *Emerald - Find all intel in the campaign *Roses - Unlock all achievements/trophies Mythic *Golden Rose - Kill 35 Infected with the hidden Flamethrower in First Encounter *Neko - Find the hidden Teddy Bear in the Metro tunnels in Flood *Lunar - Get a killstreak of 65 Infected in the Hold Out section of Flood on Apocalypse difficulty *Neon - Take no damage from the Infected in Cleanse on Apocalypse difficulty *Neapolitan - While using the Flame suit on Cleanse, get a killstreak of 40 on Apocalypse difficulty *Vanilla - Find the hidden SRR-61 within the abandoned buildings in Cleanse *Solar - Trigger the encounter with the Infected Gorilla in Obumbratio on Nightmare difficulty *Luna - In Ashes of the Past, find the symbol of the Fallen Brotherhood *Mars - In Revenge, kill ten Shadow soldiers in quick succession of one another on Apocalypse difficulty *Supernova - In Tempestivus Surrexerunt, successfully fend off the first, second and third waves of Danks without one Rose death on Nightmare difficulty *Imperial - In Supremacy, find all the pictures of US President Anakin Nakamura and US Vice President Ashley Fall *501st Corporation - Complete the campaign on Apocalypse difficulty with no deaths, grenades thrown or switching no more than three weapons Customization Like the original game, the Gravemind Edition comes with the customization feature where players can equip different outfits for Haley and her Battalion which are also visible in cutscenes. These are also categorized into three tiers: Standard, Legendary and Specials. Unlike the original game, players cannot equip separate outfits for Sebastian and Cody, and all outfits are unlocked by default excluding Legendary and Specials. Specials *Haley Marcy Rose **Lindsay Fall - Federation War-themed outfit, unlocked if player has completed Federation War campaign on Overlord difficulty *Roses battalion **Shadow Squadron - Federation War-themed outfits, unlocked if player has completed Federation War co-op on Overlord difficulty Multiplayer On March 30th, 2018, Morningwood Arts posted on its official Twitter account that Call of Duty: Infected: Gravemind Edition would be receiving a multiplayer mode, though with limited maps and gamemodes. Its gameplay was confirmed to be similar to Call of Duty: Undead Warfare in that it would allow Infected A.I. to be spawned on the map and attack players. Difference between zombies in Undead and Infected is that the Infected A.I. were designed to play like their Campaign and Zombies modes counterparts. Despite the addition of a post-launch multiplayer portion, the developers were not to focused on adding it in to the game. Maps were created using locations found in the Campaign as well as maps of its Survival, Last Stand, and Zombies. Gamemodes With the addition of Infected A.I., modes like Search and Destroy and Free For All were reduced to players only. However due to popular demand, modes like these were released with Infected A.I. included. There are only two special gamemodes in the Multiplayer which both have a story to them, similar to 2017's Star Wars Battlefront II. Core *'Team Deathmatch' - Fight against the enemy team while fending off Infected at the same time. 75 kills to win with two teams of six players. *'Kill Confirmed' - Collect up enemy dog-tags while fending off Infected. 100 points to win with two teams of four players. *'Free For All' - Every man for himself. Fight against seven players of neutral status. First to 30 kills wins. *'Search & Destroy' - Destroy the missile stockpiles in order to win. First to four points wins with two teams of six. *'Free For All: Infection' - Every man for himself because the Infected have come! *'Search & Destroy: Infection' - Destroying missile stockpiles while fighting off Infected? How do you win? Specials *'Ambushed' - Surprise attacked by Shadows of Darkness forces, the 501st Corporation soldiers must activate radio uplinks in order to call in Imperialist Squadron. 12v12 with Infected A.I. *'Survival' - The Shadows of Darkness have been betrayed by its Infected "dank" forms and must escape before their underground bunker self-destructs. 18 Players vs. Infected "dank" forms. Zombies Zombies in Infected come with every DLC map, which brings players to experience all four DLC story packs in one ultimate experience, ranging from American Tourists to four SAS Operatives to an alternate US President Nakamura and his group to lastly a group of Russian teenagers whose fantasy dreams of slaying zombies in Call of Duty have come true. Maps Dawn of the Dead (May 27th—May 28th, 2017) *'Day Z' - Escape the city. *'Introductions' - Escape London. *'Early Elections' - Get the votes from your citizens. Dead citizens, that is. *"Nacht der Untoten" - Experience your Call of Duty fantasies. Rise of the Dead (May 29th—May 31st, 2017) *'Day Two' - Fight off both 501st HAZ units and Infected. *'Traitors' - Hold off the SAS Operatives until the helicopter is ready. *'Metropolitan' - Within the metro tunnels under New York, fend off Infected "Stalker" forms. *"Kino der Toten" - Fight against the Infected in a Red Star containment facility on a mountain in Federal Russia. Eclipse of the Dead (June 1st—June 4th, 2017) *'Kidnapped' - Los Angeles has been infected. Fight off Infected once again. *'Followers' - After escaping an unknown organization—the Shadows of Darkness—in Federal Canada, you must hold off Infected to find transport. *'Northern' - Ottawa is full of snow, eh? Find a working vehicle and head to northwestern Ontario while fighting against Infected. *"Origins" - Vancouver is a big city. Infiltrate a 501st Corporation motor pool for a vehicle and fend off both 501st Soldiers and Infected. End of the Living (June 5th—June 11th, 2017) *'Hatsukoi' - One person from each of the four groups have teamed up to rescue their friends. Fight through the Infected and Shadow soldiers. *'Kodokuna Dōro' - After taking one of the Shadow soldiers hostage, the four are led to Ignace where they face off against more Infected and a special form of Dank. Revealing to be Tristen Kevinson, and the three convince Jimmy there is no other choice but to kill him. *'Kanashī Kanashimi' - Once reaching the town of Sioux Lookout, another Dank form appears and this one is Anna Hall, Casey's little sister. Making the hardest choice, the four face against the Infected Anna. *'Saishū-tekina Kyori' - Arriving in an Aboriginal First Nation called Mishkeegogamang, the four discover that the towns people were either slaughtered or mutated with the NAKA Virus. They then encounter an Infected Ashley and proceed to put her down. *'Ichiban no Takaramono' - Still stuck in Mishkeegogamang, they find themselves in what is called the "Main Reserve" and then encounter the rest of their friends who all have been mutated into Dank forms. Having a final showdown with their former friends, they each say their goodbyes to them and proceed to fight against them. Community Map Pack *Mos Eisley - Live out your Star Wars fantasies while fighting against the Infected. *Homecoming - Face off against the undead in a small rural house. *Halloween Homecoming - Return to the home of the living and the land of the undead in this special "All Hallow's Eve" edition of Homecoming. *Firing Range Zombies - Ever wanted to just goof off in zombies without the need of completing an Easter egg? Look no further! Under construction, excuse me. Survival *'Station' - Survive endless waves of Infected within a water station in the mountains of Los Angeles *'Crash' - Survive endless waves of Infected within and around the crash site of a ghost helicopter *'Nightfall' - Survive endless waves of Infected in one of Federal Canada's national forests *'Mansion' - Survive endless waves of Infected in an abandoned mansion in the Hollywood Hills *'Caves' - Survive endless waves of Infected in the mines of Kentucky Last Stand *'Mall' - Make your last stand within a mall of a Federal Canadian city *'Cliff' - Make your last stand on an unknown cliff somewhere in Federal Russia *'Yard' - Make your last stand against the Infected in an Aboriginal First Nation *'Home' - Make your last stand in the house located in Federal China Characters PC Mods In the PC version of the game, many PC and Steam users created mods for the game and the creators of the mods were praised by Morningwood Arts and Nakamura Interactive for their hard work to creating these mods. You can add your own Survival, Last Stand, and Zombies characters, Weapon camos, Outfits, Survival, Last Stand and Zombies maps here, contact me by leaving a message on my wall and categorize your additions appropriately and they will be added. If your addition has been created on this wiki then cite in its "Trivia" section that it appeared as a modded map in this game and be sure to make mention of the map's characters as well. Characters Survival characters Last Stand characters Zombies characters * Player Determined Weapon camos Outfits Survival maps Last Stand maps Zombies * Homecoming * Halloween Homecoming Achievements/Trophies Campaign *Missions **'Misty Winter': Make your last stand in Berlin. **'Nuclear Winter is Coming...': Complete Misty Winter on Apocalypse difficulty. **'First Encounter': After two months, reunite with the Infected. **'Cleansing Fire': Complete First Encounter on Apocalypse difficulty. **'Flood': Cleanse the city of Nagoya from the Infected. **'An Ark Can't Save You': Complete Flood on Apocalypse difficulty. **'Cleanse': Cleansed the city of Hong Kong from the Infected. **'Heart of the City': Complete Cleanse on Apocalypse difficulty. **'Obumbratio': Found survivors in Burma but important evidence of the Infected's origins. **'No Rambo Anywhere?': Complete Obumbratio on Apocalypse difficulty. **'Origins': Everyone in Federal Korea has been infected. Its a dead end. No pun intended. **'An Origins Story': Complete Origins on Apocalypse difficulty. **'Fallen': You've found nothing but more evidence leading you to Federal Vietnam. Probably just a wild goose chase. **'A Fallen Nation': Complete Fallen on Apocalypse difficulty. **'Cleansing of Asia': Complete Act I on any difficulty. **'Infected Asia': Complete Act I on Apocalypse difficulty. **'Revelations': President Nakamura was responsible...? I don't wanna believe it either. **'Nakamura's Loyalty': Complete Revelations on Apocalypse difficulty. **'Ashes of the Past': Discovered your unknown attackers as well as their leader. **'The Shadow War': Complete Ashes of the Past on Apocalypse difficulty. **'Shadows': You have weakened the Shadows of Darkness. Looks like its starting to snow. **'Shadows of Darkness': Complete Shadows on Apocalypse difficulty. **'Inundatio': You have successfully defended your position against the "dank" forms. One escaped, follow it. **'Infected Floods': Complete Inundatio on Apocalypse difficulty. **'Spectrum': You sucessfully neutralized the rest of the dank forms. But you lost two good people. **'Missed but Not Forgotten': Complete Spectrum on Apocalypse difficulty. **'Mortem': Sebastian and Cody are gone. Your vengeance was their dying wish as well as your own. **'Broken Heart But Still Beating': You paid your respects to your fallen Lieutenants as well as your last goodbyes. **'A Dark Day for the Roses': Complete Act II on any difficulty. **'One Heart, Broken in Half': Complete Act II on Apocalypse difficulty. **'Revenge': You interrogated one of the Shadows' top agents for information. Hope its worth it. **'Revenge of the Rose': Complete Revenge on Apocalypse difficulty. **'Old Friends': You cleared out the Shadows base. Find out what's there. **'Old Bullies': Complete Old Friends on Apocalypse difficulty. **'Tempestivus Surrexerunt': You prevented the "dank" forms from overrunning your team. **'Blooming Roses': Complete Tempestivus Surrexerunt on Apocalypse difficulty. **'Kanashī Kanashimi': You defeated more "dank" forms. And your leader commends you with more soldiers. **'Sad Sorrow': Complete Kanashī Kanashimi on Apocalypse difficulty. **'Supremacy': You struck at the heart of the Shadows of Darkness for the attack on the 501st Corporation. **'Superior Strength than Numbers': Complete Supremacy on Apocalypse difficulty. **'Redemption': You struck down Kevin for Sebastian and Cody. **'Redeemed From The Dark': Put an end to the Shadows of Darkness once and for all. **'Vengeance': Complete Act III on any difficulty. **'Vengeance Is A Dish Best Served Cold': Complete Act III on Apocalypse difficulty. **'Captain Rose': Complete the Campaign on any difficulty. **'A Bloomed Rose': Complete the Campaign on Virus difficulty. **'Dark of the Rose': Complete the Campaign on Nightmare difficulty. **'Haley Marcy Rose': Complete the Campaign on Apocalypse difficulty. *Others **'Crescent Rose': Complete the Campaign on Apocalypse difficulty to earn a Legendary camouflage. **'Emerald': Find all of the Intel scattered throughout the Campaign for a Legendary camouflage. **'Roses': Unlock all achievements/trophies for a Legendary camouflage. **'Golden Rose': Get 35 kills with the Flamethrower in First Encounter. **'Neko': Find Sam's Teddy Bear while in the metro tunnels in Flood. **'Lunar': Achieve a killstreak of 65 in the Hold Out section of Flood on Apocalypse difficulty. **'Neon': Take no damage from the Infected in Cleanse on Apocalypse difficulty. **'Neapolitan': Achieve a killstreak of 40 using the Flame suit in Cleanse on Apocalypse difficulty. **'Vanilla': Find the hidden SRR-61 in Cleanse. **'Solar': Trigger the encounter with the Infected Gorilla in Obumbration on Nightmare difficulty. **'Luna': During Ashes of the Past, find the symbol used by the Fallen Brotherood. **'Mars': In Revenge, kill ten Shadow soldiers in quick succession of one another on Apocalypse difficulty. **'Supernova': In Tempestivus Surrexerunt, sucessfully fend off the first, second and third waves of "danks" without a single Rose soldier death on Nightmare difficulty. **'Imperial': In Supremacy, find every picture of US President Anakin Nakamura and his Vice President Ashley Fall. **'501st Corporation': Complete the Campaign on Apocalypse difficulty with no deaths, grenades thrown or switching no more than three weapons. Trivia General *The article is written as if it were an actual game developed by Nakamura Interactive and Morningwood Studios, and published by Morningwood Arts. *One campaign mission shares its name with a Zombies map: "Kanashī Kanashimi." *A fictional version of Nakamura Interactive's CEO appears as a character in the game, this one is both the President mentioned in the Campaign and the playable President in Zombies. *The "Community Map Pack" DLC was released due to the developers taking an extreme liking for various custom maps created by Steam users and wanted to add in their maps as well as wanting to add the fan-favourite community maps to be playable on Xbox One X. However, PC Mods were not to be replaced by this free DLC as confirmed by Morningwood Arts. *The multiplayer gamemode "Ambushed" could be set during the Shadows of Darkness' attack on the 501st Corporation as mentioned by Haley in the Campaign. However this has not been confirmed. Campaign *In the mission, "Misty Winter", it is possible to find the bodies of Shadow 6-4, though the process is challenging as the level is scripted for the player to run out of ammo quick and no other weapons are found. *In the missions set in Federal Japan, players can hear radio chatter from HAZ Units about armed survivors resisting escort to safety. This is a reference to the American Tourists in "Day Two." *The mission, "Ashes of the Past" is the only mission in the game that is set within Medieval Europe. *The mission names, "Obumbratio", "Inundatio", "Mortem", and "Tempestivus Surrexerunt" all translate from Latin to Shadows, Flood, Death, and Blooming Roses, respectively. *The mission name, "Kanashī Kanashimi" translates from Japanes to Sad Sorrow. *Although the Red Star Federation is mentioned in the game, they make no direct appearance. Only the Surviving States of the Red Star make their appearance as they are the surviving forces of the Red Star Federation. *In the epilogue, you can see multiple Dank forms in hibernation as well as several and various other forms of Infected, including Stalkers, Nevermore, and Mentors. However, it appears there are no regular Infected due to the fact that they remain more active and energetic than most of the Infected forms. Also in the epilogue, there is an unidentified creature watching over the Infected. Information regarding this unidentified creature hasn't been given, though many have speculated it to be an unknown type of an Infected Gravemind. *The NAKA chemical missiles were based on that of the Atlas Corporation's Manticore bombs. *Several of the achievements/trophies have made references. **The achievement/trophy "Nuclear Winter is Coming..." is a reference to the Game of Thrones line, "Winter is coming." **The achievement/trophy "An Ark Can't Save You" is a reference to Noah's Ark. **The achievement/trophy "No Rambo Anywhere?" is a reference to the fourth and final Rambo movie. **The achievement/trophy "Revenge of the Rose" is a reference to the third Star Wars movie in the Prequel Trilogy. **The achievement/trophy "Vengeance Is A Dish Best Served Cold" is a reference to the popular expression, "Revenge is a dish best served cold." **The achievement/trophy "Dark of the Rose" is a reference to the Transformers movie, "Dark of the Moon." *During gameplay, if the player gets to close to friendly NPCs such as members of the Roses or 501st soldiers, they would ask several questions. Some of the questions would be: *#"Need me out of the way, Captain?" *#"Can't switch positions, Captain. Sorry." *#"Sorry, Captain, but I'm pretty sure you have lead." *#"I know I'm good looking, Captain, but you got lead." *#"Are you sure you're okay, Captain?" *#"I think something's wrong with Captain Rose." **Additionally both Sebastian and Cody have responses to this as well. **#"Haley.. we should get moving. Now's not the time." **#"Haley, you know you're a grown woman now. No need to act like a child." **#"The Roses are waiting for you to move on, Haley." **#"Come on, Marcy.. we got a mission to complete." Zombies *The "Infection" in the Zombies mode is different than its Campaign counterpart. **Multiple NAKA Missiles were launched from Federal Russia as opposed to only one. **Immediately after the NAKA strikes, the 501st Corporation is already set up in Federal Japan as witnessed in "Day Two." **The NAKA Virus seems to have spread really quick throughout populations of the world, mainly due to the fact that in Saishū-tekina Kyori, its revealed that the NAKA missiles were launched to various "hotspots" in Europe, Asia, North and South Americas. *Although the game is a Call of Duty game, the four Russian teenagers have made references to the Zombies mode of Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: Black Ops III, even going as far as styling themselves after the original Zombies crew. **Yozhikov "Richtofen" Yefrem Vladimirovich styles himself after Nazi German scientist Dr. Edward Richtofen and is the self-proclaimed leader of the group. **Syomin "Dempsey" Porfiriy Tikhonovich styles himself after American soldier "Tank" Dempsey and speaks with an American accent, though its horrible sounding. **Sedelnikov "Nikolai" Avgust Romanovich styles himself after Russian soldier Nikolai Belinski and speaks like him, even having empty bottles of Vodka on his belt, sometimes having a full bottle of Vodka. **Kuimov "Takeo" Adam Timurovich styles himself after Japanese soldier Takeo Masaki and speaks with a terrible Japanese accent. *Several maps have been renamed from their original names. **Presidency has been renamed to Early Election due to the setting and factions aligned to the characters. **Maps featuring the Russian Teenagers are named after several Black Ops series Zombies themes and maps. ***Damned Escape has been renamed to "Nacht der Untoten" due to the characters being extreme fans of Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies as the map layout is the same as Nacht der Untoten from World at War. ***Mountains has been renamed to "Kino der Toten" as the map is set within a Red Star containment facility in the Federal Russian mountains which has a layout the same to Kino der Toten from Black Ops. ***Vancouver has been renamed to "Origins" as the map layout is the same as Origins from Black Ops II. *Although the two characters, John Price and Gary Sanderson share their name with their Modern Warfare counterparts, they have no relation to their allies and enemies such as John MacTavish, Simon "Ghost" Riley, and Vladimir Makarov. *The map names, "Hatsukoi," "Kodokuna Dōro," "Kanashī Kanashimi," "Saishū-tekina Kyori," and "Ichiban no Takaramono" all translate from Japanese to First Love, Lonely Road, Sad Sorrow, Final Distance, and My Most Precious Treasure, respectively. *Custom maps are added in through the Steam workshop. **Mos Eisley is a custom map created by Steam user Zombiehunter115. It is also based on the spaceport of the same name in Star Wars with weapons and characters also based on those in Star Wars. **Homecoming is a custom map created by user Greedyselfish. It is based on his house in real life and features a variety of weapons from either past Call of Duty ''games or military weapons in reality. A special Halloween version of the map, called Halloween Homecoming, features a re-textured Halloween theme and the ability for players to choose their own character from a selection screen. *The Survival map "Crash" is set where the former Federal Special Forces team, Ghost 1-1-5 made their last stand in ''Federation War. Category:Jenkins S115 SII Category:Fanon Category:Infection series